


Complete

by pastelgod



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Biology, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Other, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, agender venom, alien assisted gender validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgod/pseuds/pastelgod
Summary: “Do you feel incomplete, Eddie?”





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Based primarily on the 2018 movie but I've read the 2016 and 2018 comics and I've kept it vague so fans of both should be able to enjoy- movie only fans may be startled by the pet names though ;)
> 
> Warnings: Cannibalism mention, Venom interrupts an attempted sexual assault, Venom continues sex after an “I don't know if I'm in the mood” (but monitors Eddie and is ready to stop if he wants them to)

Venom was quiet for the time being.

There was a lot of negotiation to get to this point, promises of chocolate and quality time, explanations that Eddie needed to work to feed them, and to work he needed “quiet time.” 

_Especially considering how much of their meager paycheck was going towards food these days._

Eddie dragged his hand down his face before clicking “save” on the document. Venom was sprawled out behind him, entertaining themselves with a nature documentary.

On the screen a lioness feasted on the days catch, her face streaked with her prey’s blood. 

 _Don't get any ideas._ Venom gave a trill in response but remained engrossed in the program.

 Eddie turned back to the computer, deciding to use this precious time before Venom became restless again to clear out his email inbox.

He skimmed through possible leads, flagging promising ones for a deeper dive before clicking into the “promotions” tab. An email caught his eye- a new product from one of those high end prosthetic companies. He glanced back at Venom, who was still watching the television intently. He opened up the website.

Eddie hadn't ever purchased one of these. He had a packer shoved somewhere in the back of his sock drawer but usually went without prosthetics. They often made him feel worse, the foreign texture rubbing him uncomfortably, reminding him that it wasn't actually his, wasn't actually flesh and blood...

 **Eddie**.

Eddie startled, and a tendril shot out of his back and into the floor, stabilizing him and preventing him from tipping backward in his chair. He quickly closed the website.

Eddie hissed. “Don't do that! I almost fell!”

 **Wouldn't let you fall Eddie.**  

Eddie huffed.

**That wasn't work Eddie.**

Eddie stood up. “No, it wasn't. Want to go out now?”

**Yes Eddie. Hungry.**

“I know darling.” Eddie reached his hand up towards where Venom’s was floating. They leaned into the touch, pressing back, before absorbing into the skin of Eddie’s palm.

The rush of becoming Venom is intoxicating: the power, the strength, how their brainwaves blend and intermingle- the loss of Self scared Eddie when they first bonded but now thrilled him. He loved being Venom.

As Venom slid out from Eddie’s pores there was always a moment of sensory deprivation, like floating in an inky void, before they synced and he could see through Venom’s eyes -their eyes- and feel with the claw tipped hands- their hands. 

Eddie clenched a fist just to feel the movement, the strength.

**Enjoying yourself love?**

_Always darling._

 As they made their way out of the window and into the night air, Eddie surrendered to the unity. Together they feared nothing but separation.

\----------

They watched as a man pulled a woman from a club and into a back alley by her wrists. She was struggling but weakly, sluggishly.

Venom dropped into the alley, trapping the pair in a corner before rising to their full height.

The man screamed. The woman froze. 

“M-m-m- Monster!” He released his grip on the woman as he scrambled backwards, only to find his back against twenty feet of brick.

“ **_No. Hero_ ** ”

They ate well that night. 

Eddie found himself alone- as alone as he could be these days- in the gore stained alley. Venom purred happily in the back of his mind. In the fray the woman had run away. They didn't see what direction she went.

Venom made lazy, content, flops in the back of Eddie’s mind as they made their way back to their apartment.

Eddie worked on autopilot. Left, right, left, right, key, door, keys tossed in bowl, beer from fridge, butt on couch. He was mentally exhausted but psychically jittery, adrenaline still stewing in his system from the fight.

He finished his beer as he watched the late night news but his thoughts were on other things: their food budget, fresh leads, an interview scheduled in the morning…

His train of thought was interrupted by his other, who had been uncharacteristically quiet since their meal.

**Do you feel incomplete Eddie?**

The image of the website flashes in his mind. Eddie almost dropped the empty bottle he still had in his hand. He moved some magazines and carefully placed it on the coffee table before answering.

“No! That's not it… I- I didn't think you were paying attention.” 

Venom stirred unhappily. **We complete each other Eddie. Together we are perfect.**

“I know darling.”

**Want you to be happy Eddie.**

Inky tendrils eased out from under Eddie’s sweat-stained T-shirt. They stroked up and down his chest, tracing the lines of his scars.

“I don't know if I'm in the mood right now Ven.” A tendril circled one of his nipples. 

**Trust us Eddie?**

“Of course love. Always”

**Then trust us. Will stop if you're not happy.**

More tendrils eased out from his skin, pushing up his shirt and pulling down his pants. Eddie relaxed into it and helped kick his pants off. A series of tendrils slid over his face, blindfolding him. He shivered.

Eddie felt more of Venom’s amorphous body covering him. Venom began to squeeze his body rhythmically, working out the stress held in his muscles. The squeezing and pressure first focused on his feet, then his calves, working it's way up his body.

Eddie blushed hard when Venom reached his inner thighs. The symbiote continued moving upward and reached out through their connection and soothed their host, projecting images of relaxation and peace. The blush remained but Eddie let his tension fade into the warm inky blackness of his other. After the squeezes reached his neck, Venom continued, rubbing Eddie’s skin in lazy circles.  

 _I could fall asleep like this_ , Eddie thought.

**“No sleep, not yet.”**

Venom’s voice, manifested and physical, broke Eddie somewhat out of the relaxation haze he had been stewing in.

“I'm not asleep love, just enjoying the massage.” Venom trilled in acknowledgement. Eddie tried to probe internally, tried to see what his other was planning. Their thoughts were normally open to each other, like a book that simply had to be picked up and leafed through. When he reached out to the place where he normally found Venom’s thoughts Eddie was met with a wall, a mental blockade. He knew he could most likely breach it, he could push through anyway and read his other like an open book, but he backed off. He trusted Venom, and while he _said_ he doesn't like surprises, Venom knows the truth.  

Eddie focused on returning to that place of deep relaxation he had stirred from. He wanted to run his hands through his other, to feel their silken alien texture, but he found his hands heavy and rooted in place. He lazily tested his other’s control, clenching his hand and feeling only his fingertips flutter.

Eddie lost track of time, floating in this space, surrounded and soothed by his alien lover. 

**It's ready Eddie.**

Eddie once again stirred and took stock of his surroundings. He was still blindfolded, his hands pinned by his sides, his lover covering him in odd patches. He felt a tendril brush against… _something._  

“Ah!” Eddie’s eyes snapped open but his lover’s form covering his face kept his world dark.

**Want to see, Eddie?**

“ _Yeah,”_ Eddie whispered breathlessly. The tendrils covering his eyes began to retract slowly. Even after the last one left, it took him a minute to focus his vision; all he could see was the contrast between his pale skin and his lover’s inky darkness.

He felt a tendril brush against him again. He instinctively reached down to cover the offending region and found his hands once again free. What he found felt to his hands like his lover, but he also felt his own touch.

Eddie gasped again. “Venom… what?“ 

 **A gift.**  

Eddie once again rubbed his hands down the.. thing covering his natural anatomy. It was definitely a cock. Not unlike the unnaturally colored strap-ons he had used before, but he could feel every stoke as he slowly moved his hands up and down, entranced. It was… his?

**Ours Eddie. My tissue, hooked up to your nervous system, nerve by nerve.**

“That’s…” Eddie laughed, “really something, Ven.” Eddie stared at the new appendage. “Is it permanent?”

**As permanent as you want it to be. The neural map has been made so we can activate it anytime, just like the suit.**

Eddie leaned back into the couch cushions. “God this is weird.”

**Are you unhappy?**

“No love, just processing. This is… a lot”

**Is this not what you want?**

“Yes but… In a theoretical way you know? It’s taken me a long time to be comfortable in my own skin and accept what is and isn’t possible, and this kinda has thrown me for a loop.”

**Anything is possible with our bond.**

Eddie laughed again. “Yeah, it sure seems so.” 

**What do you want Eddie?**

“I… I guess I want to try… things”

 **What kind of** **_things_ ** **?** Venom was playing coy, that annoying parasite. They knew exactly what Eddie wanted.

“Urg.” Eddie covered his face with his hands.

 **Like this?** Venom licked a trail up his stomach. Eddie arched violently into the touch.

“Nnng _please!”_ He hadn’t realized just how turned on he was until his other’s hot tongue was wrapped around his new cock. Eddie’s vision went white, his eyelids fluttering closed. It’s not like they hadn’t done this before but this was different in so many ways. The sensation was familiar but the area and intensity was unlike anything he’d experienced before. He could feel every bump on Venom’s slightly-textured tongue as their thick saliva coated his cock.

 It took all of his concentration to flutter his eyes open and the sight that greeted him almost sent him over the edge: white teeth and red tongue wrapped around his cock, the dark shade of his lover’s body.

Eddie groaned and pushed his head back into the cushions. “So… so good love,” he gasped breathlessly. Venom trilled in response and increased their speed. Eddie’s needy, high pitched whines were getting closer and closer together. Venom relished in the hormones and pleasure leaking through their bond, and with a tight squeeze, Eddie was undone. 

His entire body tensed and arched violently as the walls between host and symbiote fell completely. There was only pleasure and unity as they both were overtaken by Eddie’s orgasm.

 He slowly regained his bearings, having to remember where he was and even what his godforsaken _name_ was. Venom curled up on his chest and was purring- fucking _purring_.

Eddie reached down and could feel his cock softening. The touch was too much on his hypersensitive flesh and he jerked his hand away.

“That’s really incredible Ven, I can’t believe you were able to…” Eddie froze, paralyzed by a terrible thought. _Whose… whose penis is this? Which host had they gotten the blueprint from?_ He didn’t like to think about the fact that Venom had other hosts let alone…

  **Shhh, love. It’s yours. The blueprint is from your genetic code, your DNA. Genes that were not expressed, but it's all there.**

 Eddie relaxed, happy with Venom’s answer.

“Is it always going to be that color?”

**We can work on that.**

They fell asleep there, together, wrapped in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is.. my first time writing fan-fiction, let alone nsfw fan-fiction. This all came to me in an ambien haze and I went through all five stages of grief trying to write this. I hope you like the result and I would really appreciate comments and suggestions about other trans!Eddie Symbrock adventures you’d like to see. And hey- I finally figured out how to spell “tongue.”


End file.
